Shadedream's Destiny
by milulu-kira
Summary: My very own er, warriors fanfiction with my own clans and stuff and yeah. Im finally taking this story I made a while back and publishing it. Hope you guys like it.
1. Warrior's Ceremony

Shadedream's Destiny Ch. 1

"From now on, you will be known as Shadedream. Starclan welcomes your mysterious aura and beauty, as well as your spectacular ability of hunting and fighting skills." Foxstar's voice echoed out. "Shadedream! Shadedream!" the clan cats called out, welcoming the new warrior into the clan. This beautiful, black furred she cat with white paws and white tipped tail only licked her fur embarrassingly after the whole warrior ceremony. Tonight she would stand vigil and prove to her clan she would be a great warrior and serve the clan well.  
"Im so proud of you, Shadedream!" Olivefur purred loudly, brushing her daughters broad shoulders with her tail. Shadedream purred proudly, nodding to her and walking off. She headed towards the nursery nonchalantly. "Already wanting kits eh, Shadedream?" Goldfeather meowed out loudly, his tail waving in amusement. Shadedream laughed and shook her head, heading into the nursery.  
The tiny shrieks of hungry kits brightened Shadedream's young heart. She wasn't quite ready to grow up yet, but then again, she couldn't possibly wait. "Hey, Shadedream." A silver furred she cat mumbled sleepily, her kits suckling quietly. "Oh, hey Silverflower, you're the one I was looking for." Shadedream stared own at the two kits nuzzling their mother's lower stomach softly with their tiny paws. A small tortieshell she cat and slightly bigger, brown, fluffy tabby tom next to her. None of them looked like their mother, Shadedream concluded. They all looked like their father, Barkclaw, a black and brown tom. He was a senior warrior with much battle experience.  
"What are there names again?" A senior queen asked loudly, over the noise of her noisy kits. "The she cat is Robinkit, and the tom Pricklekit." Silverflower meowed proudly. Shadedream purred in amusement as Pricklekit shoved his mom's tongue away and rolled over to Shadedream's paws helplessly. Shadedream rolled the kit back gently wth her paw, listening to it's soft squeaks. Shadedream said goodbye to the two queens and walked out at the evening came upon the camp. The camp was live with activity. The deputy, Pebblefur was talking with Foxstar and his mate Rabbiteye while eating a shrew. The lone elder in the clan, Jump-pelt, was enjoying a lively conersation with a small apprentice, probably rambling on about old tails of ancient Nightclan. Shadedream, studying the camp, jumped as a gentle tail touch landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see her sleek brown friend, Cederflight. He smiled at her and sat next to her. "Hey Shadedream." He said happily, relaxed to be near her. Shadedream nodded to him and got up quickly, taking a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and bounded back over, dropping it. "We share!" Shadedream meowed chldishly.  
Cederflight tore off a piece of the rabbit and gnawed on it. Shadedream took more gentle bites, savoring the tangy taste of the kill. Cederflight kept glancing slightly at Shadedream, then looking away before she could even notice she was being watched. After the two finished their meal, Shadedream got up to head towards the entrance if the camp, getting ready to stand vigil. Cederflight stopped her slightly. "Um, thanks. Maybe tomorrow morning we can hunt together?" He asked hopefully, licking his paws nervously. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna sleep after I'm done with my vigil. Maybe when I'm up afterwards." Shadedream said calmly, heading back into the direction she was focusing on. "Oh.. Well, okay!" Cederflight called out as the she cat walked off. Not looking back, Shadedream sat down and stared ahead blankly. Foxstar passed by and nodded in approval.  
So many things ran through Shadedream's mind that whole night. Either way, if she was keeping vigil or not, she wouldn't have been able to sleep. She wanted to participate in all clan activities now. She could fight foxes and badgers, protect the borders, go on patrols all the time, help defend the camp from other infamous clan groups, and even get her own apprentice. She glanced around, her gaze hovering over a moving bush. Getting prepared for something like a fox or what not to pop out, Shadedream tensed up, digging her claws into the soft earth beneath her. A small pale cat popped out of the bushes. Snowpelt; Shadedream nodded to the small warrior as she past by. Snowpelt brushed her pelt against Shadedream's while walking by. Snowpelt was always staying ot late, hunting as her permanant excuse.

"You're done now, Shadedream." Thornfoot, the deputy meowed, beckoning with his tail. Shadedream released a huge sigh and padded off to the warriors den, avoiding the crowd in the camp. Streampaw and Featherpaw walked out of the camp with their mentors Heathertail and Daisystreak, talking loudly. "I wanna learn to fight!" Streampaw meowed loudly, Featherpaw lashing her tail in agreement. "Not yet, Streampaw." Daisystreak grunted, annoyed. Heathertail, the more calm one touched both of the apprentices, one at a time, with her tail. "Daisystreak' right. We need to have you master hunting skills first," Heathertail paused for a second. "besides, you only recently started your training."  
Laying down, Shadedream closed her eyes, letting the darkness drag her into sleep. She didn't dream anything, but she could hear noises. Shreiks, cries. She heard a familiar meow, though she couldn't quite place who it was. Then she heard familiar cries around her. They were her clanmates! Shadedream stiffened in terror when she had heard her own cry. "Stupid she cat... Thought you could be the clan's hero? Just remember, this is all YOUR fault..." The voice said menacingly. Shadedream jolted awake when the sound of a the cat's gurgle sounded, as if her throat was slit right open. Shadedream, shaking, sat up and licked at her fur, trying to calm herself down.  
Thickfur, her father, walked in. He lashed his tail at the sight of his daughter trembling. "What happened?! Did you have a bad dream?" Thickfur growled, pacing in place. "I-I'm fine, Thickfur." Shadedream muttered, finally getting her fur to lay flat. "No, you obviously aren't. What in Starclan happened, Shadedream?" He asked, hoping to get an answer he wanted. "Nothing. I'm fine. I guess I just got cold." Shadedream reassured, forcing herself to stop shaking. Unconvinced, the fluffly black tom walked out, glancing back at Shadedream.


	2. Hunting Patrol

Shadedream's Destiny Ch.2 **Thanks to somebody, I noticed a mispell so I shall fix it! Also, yet another edit, Thornfoot is the deputy not Pebblefur.**

"Can we go outside, mommy?" Robinkit asked, hopping around her mother's legs. Silverflower shook her head gently. "All the big kits are outside. I don't want you getting hurt out there. For now you'll have to play inside." She said gingerly. "Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee?" Robinkit begged. Pricklekit was playing with moss all by himself. Silverflower glanced back at the lone tom and looked at Robinkit. "Play with your brother." She said. "But.." Robinkit trailed off, knowing her mom wouldn't give in.  
Shadedream could hear the young she cat's quarrel from the fresh kill pile. That kit is loud. Shadedream stared at the basically empty fresh kill pile, waiting for Thornfoot to start assigning patrols. Cedarflight walked out of the warriors den, stretching sleepily. Snowpelt and Mudslide were walking in a circle, waiting as well. Heathertail and Tripclaw were waiting near the rocky path that lead down from the well hidden camp down into their part of the forest beneath them. Thickfur, Cheetahwind, Crookedtail, and Sharpfur were gathered near the far end of the camp, waiting at the forest path on the top of the mountain. Cedarflight settled himself next to Shadedream. "Morning!" He meowed happily. "Morning." Shadedream meowed back. "Wanna go hunting together?" Cedarflight asked, cocking his head to the side. Shadedream thought for a second. To her, tis tom was being a little too nice to her. She hated how most toms, for some reason, go after her. She knew Cedarflight was taking a liking to her. "Um... Sure, I guess. But lets see the hunting patrols first" Shadedream meowed. Finally, Thornfoot padded out of the den. "You're alway soooo late to wake up, Thornfoot!" Streampaw complained, her bluish-gray fur dark in the leaf fall sunrise. Featherpaw crouched on the grond sleepily, letting out a big yawn. "Daisystreak, shut your apprentice up." Thornfoot growled, shaking his fur. Daisystreak grunted and whispered something into Streampaw's ear. Streamerpaw's ears went down, and she nodded slowly. "Okay... Sorry Thornfoot.." Streamerpaw mumbled, shuffling her paws awkwardly. Thronfoot grunted and turned away, his tail lashing. "Okay, for patrols.." He said, glancing around the camp. "Sharpfur, you'll lead a patrol with... Hmmm.. Olivefur, Mudslide, and Rabbiteye." He finished. The cats clustered up, and turned to Thornfoot again. "Which way, Thornoot?" Rabbiteye asked, her intimidating eyes staring at him. "Um... Go down the slope into the bottom woods." He said after a quick think. They headed off down the forest path downhill.  
"Now for border patrol.." Thornfoot muttered. "I will lead the border patrol, and Cheetahwind, Snowpelt, Crookedtail and Thickfur will join." He said, looking around at the remaining cats. Before Shadedream could say anything, Cedarflight bounded over to Thornfoot, tail bouncing happily. "Can Shadedream and I go hunt up here?" He asked. Thornfoot's tail twitched in interest, and looked around with a growing smirk on his face. "Sure.. Get somebody else to go with you." He said, flexing a claw. Oblivious, Cedarflight nodded happily and walked back over to Shadedream. "Come on, lets get somebody else." He whispered, beckoning with his tail. They both approached Heathertail, who was looking at the leaf fall clouds. "Heathertail, can you go on a hunt with us?" Shadedream asked politely. "Oh, sure." She said softly, her tail waving calmly. The three headed towards the forest entrance into the back forest. Heathertail lead the way, Cedarflight and Shadedream lagging behind. "Lets sneak off.." Cedarflight whispered, his tail running along Shadedream's back. Feeling uncomfortable, Shadedream scooted away slightly. "Heathertail, we're gonna go that-a-way!" Cedarflight meowed, swerving away from the two she cats. Heathertail purred in amusement and nodded to helpless Shadedream. Shadedream followed Cedarflight. They entered a small clearing, hidden by many bushes. "Perfect.." Cedarflight muttered, turning to the beautiful black she cat. He walked up to her and brushed his body against hers. She growled, her claws unsheathed. Cedarflight stopped in his tracks and looked at her, shocked and baffled. "W-what..?" Cedarflight whimpered, his tail hitting the ground. "I don't feel for you that way! You're making me feel very uncomfortable, and I'm done with this!" Shadedream hissed. Cedarflight stared at the ground, his claws scarping at the ground. "I just want to be friends." Shadedream muttered, leaving him there in the enclosed clearing.  
Shadedream wandered around the forest. She opened up her jaws to smell the area. Mouse; Shadedream turned around. Her ears pricked and she heard the mouse rusting through the dead leaves. She slowly turned around and dropped into a hunter's crouch, her tail low to the ground. She crept up as close as she could, which was about a tail length, and pounces. The mouse didnt have enough time to react; Shadedream's paws slammed onto the mouses back, snapping it's neck. The mouse let out a bloodcurdling squeak and went limp. She picked up the mouse and padded off, looking for Heathertail.  
Shadedream spotted Cedarflight and Heathertail in the distance. Heathertail had a finch, and Cedarflight had two shrews. "Really? That's all you could get?" Cedarflight grunted, glaring at her. "Lets get back to camp." Heathertail meowed between her bird. The three headed back to camp.

Shadedream lie in the sun, relaxed. Dirtclaw and Olivefur were sharing tongues, The rest of the patrols returned, making the whole camp busy. Heathertail had rushed Featherpaw out of the camp after the hunt to the training clearing in the back forest. Streampaw and Daisystreak were already out training. Foxstar padded over to Shadedream and sat next to her, smiling. "Share tongues, Shadedream?" He meowed poilitely, his tail wrapping around his paws. Shadedream sat up, nervous. "Oh-um, sure!" She meowed. They talked about how the clan was doing, the tales Jump-pelt was telling Streampaw, how the kits were doing, and couple more topics based on the other clans. "We really need to help Birchclan. They're losing all their clanmates to a the weather. I guess their den walls and all aren't built good, and that they're not using the right materials." Foxstar muttered. "Not to mention Forestclan and Plateauclan keep bothering them." Shadedream added. "Right." Foxstar meowed, cleaning his paws. "Are you planning on helping Birchclan by any chance?" Shadedream asked, suddenly realizing that was blunt and rude of her. "S-sorry, that was-" Shadedream was interrupted by his confident voice.  
"I am hoping to. But only if the want it." He meowed. 


	3. Little Things

Shadedream's Destiny Ch. 3 **In this chapter, we venture more into the territory, and I just want to give a brief idea of the area of Nightclan territory. They live on a small mountain that has dense forest on the top of it, which hides the camp perfectly. Their are several paths down the mountain that have took much practice to master going both up and down them. Nightclan then has a nice chunk of the forest off the mountain. Another pro of the mountain is that hey can see a lot of the land off the edge of the mountain, including the other clan and a little of their very camps. A con of the territory is that since their land is fairly large, it is hard to keep good border patrol, and that during the day without patrols other clans could relax in the bottom part of the territory. Also, they do have another back forest that is very easy to keep track of. Their camp has actual small caves that have holes on the top of them, letting in moonlight. Of course the nurseys is covered up to prevent any predators climbing in from the top and taking kits. And their is a big waterfall on the very far right side of the mountain that runs through a river into all clans and their territories.**

Shadedream purred in amusement as Pricklekit and Robinkit wrestled each other, moss flying everywhere. "You guys need to tone it down a bit!" Silverflower meowed loudly, adjusting her feet slightly to get more comfortable. "Fox! Die fox!" Robnkit screeched, sending Pricklekit into a storm of moss. Pricklekit jolted up and rammed into Robinkit. Robinkit tumbled into an older kit, which shot up, his tail lashing. "Hey! Please watch where you're rolling!" The dark brown kit growled. "Sorry, Pinekit!" Robinkit squeaked.  
"That's enough play for today, guys." Silverflower meowed gently, wrapping the kits in her tail. "Awwwww come on!" Pricklekit squeaked. "Hey guys, if it's okay with your mother, I'll play with you tomorrow!" Shadedream meowed, purring still. Pricklekit looked up at Shadedream with innocent eyes and hopped around. "Really? Can she?" Pricklekit looked at Silverflower. "Sure." She said softly. Robinkit squeaked happily, Pricklekit joining in.  
As the kits sang of happiness, Cheetahwind popped her head into the nursery, shaking the long fern leaves hanging over the entrance. "Shadedream," she meowed, glancing arund a bit. "Thornfoot wants you for an evening hunting patrol in the front forest." She said, disappearing a heartbeat later. Shadedream got up and headed towards the entrance, "Bye, Shadedream! See you tomorrow!" Pricklekit squeaked out as she left.  
"Finally." Thornfoot grunted as Shadedream padded up. Pebblefur, Mudslide, and Snowpelt stood there, waiting patiently with their tails wrapped around their paws. They all stood up at the signal of Thornfoot's tail to move down the rock path. This was one of the only times she's actually been down into the lower part of her territory off the small mountain. As they broke through the small forest path they walked carefully along the mountainside and reached the small left path. Using the indents in the mountain, the hunting patrol precisely slid down the mountain into the much warmer forest. "I think we should start bringing apprentices down here more, so that they know this part of the territory more." Snowpelt meowed, looking around. "Are you mouse brained?" Pebblefur retorted rudely. "If we attempted to bring apprentices down here more often besides the last moon phases of their apprenticeship, we could lose cats. They'd still be clumsy and we all know that new apprentices would be ignorant about it. It's already bad enough some of our warriors have trouble getting down here." Mudslide pointed out. "I think we should just get rid of this part of territory period." Pebblefur grunted, licking his chest fur. "Then the moment we step paw off the mountain we'd be torn to shreds, Pebblebrains." Thornfoot growled. Embarrassed, Pebblefur put his ears down, hoping he'd shrink down to nothing. "'nough talking, guys, lets hunt.. Snowpelt and I will take this side. You guys take the other." Mudslide meowed, heading in the direction with Snowpelt behind.  
Shadedream dropped with Pebblefur into a crouch. Shadedream pointed with her tail for Pebblefur to move behind the shrub right next to the nice, fat squirrel. Doing as told, he got into position. Shadedrem was gonna run out and scare the squirrel (hopefully) into Pebblefur's direction. She waited for a couple heartbeats, then ran out and startled the squirrel. The little rodent screeched slightly and ran towards Pebblefur. Yes! Shadedream thought happily. Pebblefur sprang out and missed the squirrel by a whisker. It ran to the side of him and scrambled up the tree. Before Pebblefur could run up, Shadedream took his place, jumping onto the tree and climbing quickly after the squirrel. It ran up to a higher branch and scampered onto it, ready to hop onto another tree's branch. While in mid air, Shadedream, with a screech, hopped out of her branch and caught its tail into her teeth in mid air. She skidded barely to the other branch, the squirrel panicing, rearing up to scratch her nose. Grunting and sneezing, she lifted up her paw after balancing herself on the branch and dug a claw into the little thing's neck. It went limp after a heartbeat or two, and Shadedream hopped down gracefully.  
"Holy Starclan!" Pebblefur gasped as she dropped down from the tree, his mouth gaping open. "That.. Was impressive." Thornfoot meowed, who had appeared earlier during the action. Panting slightly, Shadedream dropped the squirrel from her mouth, licking down her chest fur. "All for one squirrel too..." Pebblefur muttered, looking down at the corpse. Shadedream mewed out of pride. "Let's go dig up the rest of our prey, Pebblefur!" Shadedream meowed after regaining her breath, hopping up and snagging the squirrel. "You guys got more?!" Thornfoot gasped. He looked down sadly at his single robin. He straightened up and tried to hide his embarrassment. Shadedream and Pebblefur giggled slightly in amusement. They went to the spot they had buried their other mouse and small bird. They met back up and with Mudslide and Snowpelt, which they had gotten two mice. While heading back up the mountain, Snowpelt dropped her mouse she was carrying. Thornfoot threw a fit at her after praising both Shadedream and Pebblefur for great hunting.  
"May we sit with you, Shadedream?" Rabbiteye asked, with Pebblefur by her side. "Oh, sure!" Shadedream meowed contently, picking a mouse from the fresh kill pile. As the three sat together, having a great conversation with lots of laughs and purrs and playful growls, Cedarfight stared at them from the entrance of the warriors den, his claws digging deep into the earth beneath him. He turned away quickly, dirt flinging up a little as his claws turn around aggressively in the ground. He stomped off to bed, flinging himself into his mossy den.

"Robinkit! Get back here!" Shadedream meowed loudly as the small tortieshell cat scampered off. Just as Shadedream got up, she watched as Robinkit ran into Cedarflight. He looked lifelessly at the kit. She stared back with wide, amber eyes. Cedarflight glanced from Shadedream back to Robinkit, his tail waving slightly. "Go back, little one.." He grunted quietly, pushng her wih his massive paw. "Wait- what's wrong?" She squeaked, looking at him. "... You don't understand sad feelings, little thing, now go... Please..." He mumbled, still pushing her away with his paw. "Hey! I'm not small!" She growled, sticking her tongue out and hopping back over pebbles to Shadedream.  
As Robinkit hopped back, Shadedream's tail lashed. "Don't do that ever again! You realize that I could've gotten into big trouble?" She growled slightly. Robinkit's ears went down and she almost toppled over. "I'm sorry Shadedream, please don't hate me. Please still play with us.." She whimpered. Shadedream rested her tail on the little one's shoulder. "It's okay, I forgive you." Shadedream purred. Robinkit jumped up happily. "Yay! I promise to never walk off again!" She squeaked, hopping onto Shadedream's tail. Pricklekit hopped onto her tail as well, climbing up it. Shadedream tried to ignore the fact that a pair of yellow eyes were watching her every move with the kits. 


	4. Snow Dragged

Shadedream's Destiny Ch.4

Leaf fall hit the clans hard. Nightclan's whole camp was given a blanket of snow that also coated the forest floor. "Awwww, great." Thornfoot scowled, standing at the entrance of the warriors den, obviously agitated at the sight. Mudslide, Olivefur, Pebblefur, Dirtclaw, and Daisystreak stood behind Thornfoot, gazing at the snow in both amazement and shock. The crowdy noise woke up Shadedream, as well as Heathertail and Cedarflight. Thornfoot glanced out the warriors den in amusement as Foxstar walked out of his den. Everybody in the crowd peered out at him.  
The moment the leader's paws hit the ground, he looked down quickly and jumped, letting out a hiss of frustration. He jolted up the den onto the clan rock. Shivering, he shook his fur and licked his paws fast and in a nervouse manner. Foxstar's gaze glanced around the whole camp, grunting in disgust. His head whipped around as Thornfoot called out to him. "Enjoying the weather?" He said, his tail waving around in amusement, snickering. "Grrrrr Thornfoot!" Foxstar yowled out. Thornfoot's head disappeared into the warriors den then popped back out, Tripclaw, Snowpelt, and Sharpfur at his side. "Ready?" He meowed, glancing around at them. All four started to charge slowly through the snow, pushing it towards the forest which ended shortly at the end of the mountain top. As everybody watched them clear the clearing. Goldfeather waited at the medicine den entrance for the heavy snow to be plowed away. Shadedream noticed that you could barely see Snowpelt through the snow.  
Shadedream shrieked as she heard a wail sound through the camp. Everybody looked around and sighed in relief as they saw Silverflower hush her kits as they looked outside. The clan cats started to move into the clearing as the rest of the snow was removed. "Silverflower, why do they do that? Why do they get rid of the snow? It's weird." One of the older kits, Tigerkit, asked, his tail low a little in disappointment. "You see, we would keep the snow, but Foxstar does not like snow at all, and it could cause some problems in camp." She meowed. Tigerkit nodded in understandment and walked back to his littermates.  
"Thickfur, did you store the remains of last night's fresh kill pile?" Thornfoot meowed, looking at him. "Um, most of it." Thickfur explained, glancing at the mountain. "I thought Goldfeather was gonna take some, so I left a mouse and a shrew out, hoping he'd store the rest back." The black tom meowed calmly, as Thornfoot let out a low growl. "Goldfeather's job is to be a medicine cat, not to store leftovers." He growled. "And I had already ate by the time everybody was finished," Goldfeather meowed, his tail twitching. "unlike usual." He added, looking at Olivefur slightly.  
"Hey... Where's Snowpelt?" Honeystream meowed, looking around for her clanmate. "What?" Thornfoot meowed, averting his eyes from Thickfur, who looked up from digging up the surviving leftovers. Shadedream looked around frantically as she realized Snowpelt was nowhere to be seen.  
All of a sudden, Foxstar darted past the camp, his paws slapping the ground loudly. Before everybody realized what was going on, Foxstar skidded to a halt barely at the end of the mountain top and started cryng out. "Snowpelt! Snowpelt!" He meowed loudly, looking down at the snow below him. The whole camp cried out in terror and started to rush by Foxstar's side. Goldfeather rushed to his side, leaning over the edge to look as well. Shadedream started to whine loudly, her claws digging into the ground. "Snowpelt! Please! Show me you're still alive!" Foxstar yowled out again. For a couple hearbeats, there was no response.  
Shadedream wailed slightly, not caring if any cat looked at her. "... Well..." Foxstar mumbled sadly. "Are you sure-" Goldfeather was cut off by a weak yelp from below. Foxstar leaned over the edge again, his ears lifting up as he saw a little tiny movement in the snow mount below. "Snowpelt!" Foxstar cried out. "I-I'm okay!" Snowpelt yelped weakly. "But I-I broke something!" She whined out.  
The cats gasped in surprise as Foxstar, despite his hatred of snow, slid down the mountainside to the path Snowpelt had fallen down to. She looked up at him a little and whined loudly. "I-I can't feel my leg... Help me, Foxstar.." She choked. He nuzzled her gently, then searched with his muzzle in the snow for her scruff and bit down onto it, dragging her out of the snow as her body went limp. He struggled to climb up the mountain with the small she cat's fur in his way of seeing. Foxstar gasped as his right back foot lost ground underneath him. He panicked, and calmed down as his paw hit ground again.  
As Foxstar's strong shoulders moved him up near the top of the mountain, he heard Goldfeather and Thornfoot ordering the clan cats. "Give us some room, Snowpelt might need room." Goldfeather ordered firmly, Thornfoot pushing the cats back. Grunts and protests rose as the grey cat did so. Foxstar, building the rest of his energy stragetically, he leaped back to the top and forced himself to move through the short array of woods to the camp. He broke through the woods into the clearing and set Snowpelt down gently, then collapsing to the ground next to her, panting loudly. Snowpelt started to whine again and lifted her head up to search for Goldfeather. The clan cheered and yowled out as Thornfoot, Darkeye, and Goldfeather rushed to the two cats sides. "Foxstar! Foxstar! Foxstar!" The clan started chanting. Darkeye, terrified still, started to speak calmly and reassure his daughter. "Thank you.. Foxstar." Darkeye meowed gratefully. Foxstar sat up, regaining his energy. He monitored as Goldfeather started to push on Snowpelt's thigh. She yelped in pain, which made Darkeye jump up in alarm. "It's broken." Goldfeather concluded, looking at Thornfoot. "Help me carry her into my den." He meowed calmly. Thornfoot nodded and helped Snowpelt up, taking her to the medicine den to get treatment.  
"That's why you guys aren't allowed near the edge." Silverflower meowed to all five kits in the nursery, returning them to the den after the clan dispersed and continued with their daily activities.

Right after the clan had shared tongues, Foxstar hopped onto the clan rock and sat down, getting comfortable. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join at the clan rock for a clan meeting!" He echoed through the camp. Shadedream, who was talking with Heathertail and Rabbiteye, dashed over in front of the rock, one of the first to get there. Tripclaw, Mudslide, and Darkeye padded over into the middle of the clearing, while Cedarflight walked over and sat in the back. Robinkit hopped out of the den with Silverflower and Pricklekit. The three older kits and Amberfur walked out, their sleek fur glistening in the dim sun. Robinkit squeaked and hopped over to Cedarflight, winding around his paws. Silverflower glanced over at him. "I'll... Watch her." He mumbled loudly. The she cat nodded and walked over with her tabby kit following obediently. "What's going on? Is this about Snowpelt?" Robinkit questioned loudly. Cedarflight didn't stop her from calling out rudely. Instead, he looked down at her, his yellow eyes flashing with an unknown feeling.  
"As you know... Today, while clearing out the snow, Snowpelt fell down the mountain and broke her leg." Foxstar said in a miserable tone. Darkeye stared at his paws, and Mudslide whispered to him something Shadedream couldn't quite make out. "We are hoping... That she recovers properly so she will be able to participate in warrior duties like she did before the accident." Foxstar meowed, hesitating at parts so he could pick the right words to say. "And, because of this accident, we are closing off the front mountain paths until leaf green." Yowls of protest echoed loudly through the camp. "Then how are we gonna get down to the lower part of the territory?!" Featherpaw meowed out, her small tail lashing. "Our territory'll be eaten up by Plateauclan and Birchclan!" Sharpfur growled. "Silence!" Thornfoot called out, silencing the clan. "Anyway," Foxstar meowed, looking a bit irritated. "We will try to find an alternative path that is easier to go down and hopefully, near the small waterfall." He meowed. Cats murmured their opinions. Shadedream turned to Heathertail and whispered in her ear. "I think it's a great idea." "Well, this will be a lengthy proccess, and we could have great consequences beause of it.." Heathertail muttered back. Shadedream thought for a bit, realizing she was right.  
"Also," Foxstar meowed loudly. The clan cats turned their attention back to the leader. "Great, more depressing news." Somebody behind Shadedream muttered. "I have three kits that need to start their training. Tigerkit, Pinekit, and Sunkit, step up." 


End file.
